Where in the World is Sly Cooper and Carmen Sandiego?
by Weekyle15
Summary: Sly Cooper, Paris's most wanted thief tried to steal a file of the Fiendish Five but to find out that someone has already stolen the file and now finds a rival who is more famous as a thief then he is.
1. The Stolen File

Upon the nights of Paris, France a raccoon named Sly Cooper was running across the rooftops before stopping on the rooftop for the Police Station.

He took out his Binocucom to talk to a turtle named Bentley.

"Sly come in, Slyyyy, do you read me?" Asked Bentley loudly.

"Yeah, I hear you loud, and very loud." Said Sly.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous, breaking into a Police Station does that." Said Bentley.

"Get over it Bentley, you're safe in the van, I'm the thief here, I've got to steal that file from Inspector Carmelita Fox." Said Sly.

"Well count on me to be your eyes and ears buddy." Said Bentley with a nod on his head.

"Got their security systems totally scoped, to get inside you're gonna have to get through that air vent." Said Bentley.

Sly saw the vent through his Binocucom.

"Alright, I'm going in." Said Sly.

A pink hippo named Murray came to the Binocucom.

"And don't forget you've got me at the wheel Sly, all you got to do is to grab the file and get back to the Van, we'll do the rest." Said Murray.

"Just keep the engine running Murray, I'll be down in no time." Said Sly.

Sly ran to water tower but started seeing something and took out his Binocucom again.

"Hey Bentley, I think I'm seeing things, must be Vertigo or something." Said Sly.

"Can you see these blue lights?" Asked Sly as he zoomed in on his Binocucom.

"Really?, I've read about this, Master Raccoon thieves are able to sense thieving opportunities which manifest themselves unexplained blue auras according to my research all you have to do is to get near and sneak, it also helps you hide from enemies." Said Bentley.

Sly soon went through the air vent and saw a room full of lasers.

"Be extra careful Sly, break one of those laser beams and you'll set off the alarm, not to mention you'll be fried to a crisp." Said Bentley through a communicator in Sly's ear.

Sly managed to dodge the lasers and got to the floor and destroyed the machine with his cane to turn off the lasers.

He soon went inside a corridor with doors everywhere.

"Nice job, you're in." Said Bentley.

"Inspector Carmelita Fox's office is behind the red door." Said Bentley.

Sly ran to the red door only for it to locked.

"That door must be super reinforced Sly, maybe there's a way to get around it." Said Bentley.

Sly found a window opened and sneaked across the lodge to the office.

He found a safe near the end of the window.

"Way to go Sly, this is where Inspector Carmelita Fox stashes all of her important files, I hacked into the Police security mainframe and discovered this vault's combo." Said Bentley.

Sly put his hand on the door to be ready.

"Try dialling in 9-3-7." Said Bentley.

Sly did and opened the vault.

Only to find it empty except a golden globe that resembled the Earth with initials C.S on the top.

"What, where's the file and who is this C.S person?" Asked Bentley in panic.

"We have to pull the operation now!" Yelled Murray.

Sly ran out to the fire escape.

"Criminal!" Yelled a woman.

A fox woman named Carmelita jumped up next to the building where Sly was.

"You foolish raccoon, I've caught you red-handed, and yet you already stolen from me last night." Said Carmelita.

"What do you mean Inspector, I haven't stolen anything yet." Said Sly in confusion.

"Really, so who broke to my office last night and took a file of the Fiendish Five?" Asked Carmelita.

"You of all people have the motive." Said Carmelita.

"Someone already stole the file?!" Asked/Yelled Sly in shock.

"Don't play dumb with me Cooper." Said Carmelita as she took out a shock pistol from her boot.

"This pistol packs a paralyzing punch, so you don't think about running." Said Carmelita.

"Love to stick around but I have somewhere to be." Said Sly.

Sly begin to run while Carmelita started shooting her Pistol.

He eventually made it to the parking lot and ran to the Van.

"You can't escape me Raccoon!" Yelled Carmelita.

Now Sly is really confused, who else other then him would steal a file of the Fiendish Five, the same group that murdered his parents.

As the van drove off a woman with a large red coat and a red hat with black hair was watching them.

She smirked and tipped her hat.

"Can't wait to meet with you, Ringtail." Said the woman and jumped off the roof.


	2. The First Clue

**A/N: To Answer the question of a guest a while back: yes, humans and animals will co-exist with each other, also to those of you who are wondering which version of Carmen I'm using I will be using the Netflix's version because no offense but she's the only version who is closest to Sly's age, and also so sorry for the long wait also so if the chapter is to short or makes no sense but it's all I could think off right now.**

Sly was looking at the Golden Orb he got from Carmelita's vault and has questions like apart from the Fiendish Five who would want to steal the file and who was C.S?

Sly grabbed the orb and moved around noticed it was twisted.

He began twirling it around until it glowed and opened to reveal a rolled up piece of paper.

He unrolled it and it read:

 _To find the Frog of the Fiendish Five you will find him in the Isle where boats and planes crash on the triangle where the rain never stops._

C.S

Sly showed Bentley the riddle and has been trying to decipher it.

"Okay after many hours of deciphering this riddle I have pinpointed Raleigh to this location: The Isle of Wrath in Wales and this Triangle is the Welsh Triangle." Said Bentley as he showed the location to a map.

"Isn't Wales in Britain?" Asked Sly.

"Yes, it's one of the four countries, along with Scotland, England and Northern Ireland, they even have their own language." Said Bentley.

"Why Northern and not all of Ireland?" Asked Murry in confusion.

"Something about a civil war I think, but that's not important right now because now we know where to find Raleigh and to find the section of the pages he stole." Said Bentley.

Sly nodded in agreement.

Soon the gang packed up the van and sent off to Wales.

Unknown to them that someone was watching them from their hideout just from a building behind it.

The lady in red from before tipped her head as she smirked.

"I still don't know why you want him to know, Carm?" Asked a red haired man behind her.

Carm looked behind with a smirk still on her face.

"A challenge I guess." Replied Carm.

"Yeah, cause I was always asked who was a better thief whenever I was out on runs, Carmen Sandiego or Sly Cooper?" Asked a red haired woman.

"So that's why you left him a clue in the that golden globe of yours." Said a boy who seems to be in his mid teens.

"That's right Player, I want to see if he has what it takes to be a master thief as I went through." Said Carmen.

Carmen later turned around.

"All right, Zack and Ivy let's get going, if this Sly Cooper can beat Raleigh then I can give him the next clue." Said Carmen.

They nodded and went to a red car.


	3. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Again sorry for the long wait but I am so busy with college and trying to write other chapters for other fanfictions and writing my own things for a future job isn't easy as it looks so be patient, I especially mean you LazinessRules**.

 **Also for Peter Hong Kong: While I do appreciate the effort but I must remain firm with Carmen and the others remaining human, cause it feels weird to see them as animals and to answer to some of your questions.**

 **1) Yes it is within the game's timeline.**

 **2) Yes they have their appearance from the first game.**

 **3) I have great plans for V.I.L.E but not as hiring the Fiendish Five, also A.C.M.E and Interpol will work together to find Sly Cooper and Carmen Sandiego.**

 **Also no private messaging to those who figured it out first, it must be in the comment section.**

 **I have decided to host this one time competition: there is an Easter egg in the first chapter from Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego?, whoever finds out first will automatic win and the contest will be over; here is your only clue: It is from the Intro or Opening or Theme Song whichever you prefer, you have until the next chapter is out to find out.**

 **The prize will be a special preview of the next chapter (Well of what's written so far).**

 **I have decided to put this a chapter for now and work on a Raleigh episode on the next one.**


	4. Tide of Terror

**A/N: The Winner of this contest is Althea Sirius**

 **I also decided to place several "episodes" into many chapters to make the story go faster.**

Bentley had been typing on his computer to find all he can about Raleigh.

"How's that search coming, Bentley?" Asked Sly.

"Very good Sly, apparently Raleigh was once a rich person who eventually grew bored with his Wealthy life and tried to do piracy and took a liking to it, he eventually became the chief mechanic of the Fiendish Five." Said Bentley.

Sly nodded as he understood the information.

The Gang had finally arrived in Wales and Sly has left the van to find Raleigh.


End file.
